beverlyhillbilliesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jed Clampett (1993 Film)
In the 1993 adaptation film, Jedediah "Jed" Clampett is portrayed by Jim Varney. The head of the family with his mother-in-law Daisy May Moses aka Granny, nephew Jethro Bodine and only daughter Elly May. In the Film In the beginning, Jed lives with his daughter Elly May and mother-in-law Daisy May Moses, often referred to as Granny, in a backwoods Cabin in Arkansas. One Day Jed was hunting with the family dog Duke, who spotted a big Jackrabbit, they chase after the critter and Jed takes a shot at it but missed and strikes oil in the swamp. the oil bubbles up from the riffle shot and spews up in the air covering Jed as it rains down. sometime later a couple of oil company advisers offers Jed 1 Billion dollars for his land. Jed is on the fence about signing the papers to sell his land, But after a incident with Elly May assaulting a man from Ozark Mountain and Oil, Jed decides to sign the contract and move his family to Beverly Hills, California. Jed moves his daughter, mother-in-law, and nephew Jethro to Beverly Hills, They drive there in Jethro's old dilapidated truck with their possessions. When the Clampetts arrive to their new estate they are mistaken for as burglars by Miss Jane Hathaway and Clampett Clan are arrested. Upon learning of Miss Jane's mistake at the police station they are then released. Mr. Drysdale then fires Miss Jane however Jed insist that he wants her watch over his affairs, reckon she had done what she done because she didn't know who they were. Later that evening, the Drysdales attend dinner at The Clampett estate. when Woodrow Tyler, suddenly stops by to present The Clampett family with a bouquet of flowers. Tyler introduces himself to Elly May and goes to kiss her hand, she mistakes it as him trying to bite her hand, then she performs an arm twist and slams Tyler to the floor. A shocked Jed, shouts "Elly May Clampett!" and demands her to stand Tyler back up. Elly May picks Tyler up with force and Mr. Drysdale requires Tyler to apologize who simply obliges. He states to Mr. Clampett, "my fault complete", that he "move too quickly" and that he has a "beautiful daughter and very strong." Jed then asking Mrs. Drysdale "what could help Elly May become as refined as you?" She suggest a French Tutor and possibly moving to France. Mr. Drysdale declines that suggestion immediately and thinks a French Tutor will come to their front door. Jed Clampett 1993 Gallery Jed covered in oil.png Jed wt contracts.png Jed Shocked1.png Jed listening to Pearl.png Pearl Jethro JedMad&Granny.png Jed made decision.png TBH leaving Arkansas.png The Beverly Hillbillies 1993 in car.png TBH93 California Howdy.png Jed&Jethro crazy turn.png Jed shows off his gun.png The Beverly Hillbillies 1993 give a California Howdy.png Jed amazed.png Jed holds a rifle with Miss Hathaway fakes as held hostage.png Jed in lineup.png Jed-Elly May-Granny-Jethro-Zsa Zsa in lineup.png Jim Varney as Jed Clampett.png The Beverly Hillbillies 1993 give their respects.png Jed listeningA.png Jed with Elly Mayscratching her arm pit.png Jed smiling1.png Jed scopping food.png Jed talking to his daughter.png Jed and Elly May talking.png Jed introduces Miss Laurette (Laura).png Laura sabotagesMiss JanewtElly May&Jed.png Jed with Duke hearing music.png Jed interested 1.png Laura daning with Jed 1.png Jed Shocked.png Jed talking with Jethro.png Jed confused 1.png Jed WTF Miss Arlington.png Elly May Jed Miss Arlington and Jethro look in shock.png Jed talking with Lauras persona.png Jed listening to Laura as Laurette.png Elly May and Jed talk p2.png Elly May hooks arms w Jed.png Jed blowing out candles wt Elly May&Others.png Jed Shocked2.png Jed proposes.png Tyler tricks Jed.png Jed listening1.png Jed unconcern.png Wedding Jed + Laura posing as Laurette.png Jethro Jed Laura as Laurette looking Confused.png Laura arrested by Chief Gallo With Jed and Elly May.png Elly May with Jed after seeing Duke and Babette's puppies.png The Beverly Hillbillies waving goodbye.png Jim Varney as Jed.png Category:Characters Category:The Beverly Hillbillies Category:The Beverly Hillbillies film